This disclosure relates to a method of making thermoplastic compositions, particularly poly(arylene ether)/polyamide compositions.
Poly(arylene ether)/polyamide compositions are widely used for a variety of applications such as automotive body parts. With increased transportation costs in a global economy it is becoming increasingly valuable to find new methods of making poly(arylene ether)/polyamide compositions. These new methods will permit manufacture of the composition nearer to the site of use with locally available equipment. New methods of manufacture should however result in a composition which achieves a physical property profile that is similar (or comparable) to the physical property profile of materials made by conventional methods.